<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Late Fees Apply by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108859">Breeding Ground: Late Fees Apply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Goddesses, Library Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is not prompt in returning a library book, Athena makes sure to collect a certain payment from him. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on March 3rd, 2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Athena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Late Fees Apply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 3rd, 2018 .  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Late Fees Apply(Athena(Greek Goddess))</strong>
</p><p>An gorgeous brunette woman in a button up red blouse and a pencil skirt looks at Harry over the top of her glasses. He holds a library book in his hand. Her hair clips back to show her beautiful face.</p><p>“Mr. Potter. I’m afraid you know the rules.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“You were tardy with returning that book. I’m afraid that you’re going to have to pay the fine. With substantial interest.”</p><p>Athena steps over with a smile on her face. She grabs Harry by the belt and pulls in on. </p><p>“And it looks like you already are prepared to pay.”</p><p>She strokes his manhood through the edge of his pants. Harry groans at the feeling of Athena’s warm fingers brushing up against him. Athena pulls away just enough to unbutton his pants. </p><p>“Yes, will do nicely.”</p><p>“Where do you want to put my payment?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when when I’m ready to extract it.”</p><p>Athena puts her warm lips on the tip of Harry’s member. It stretches out to slip into Athena’s mouth. She takes him down her throat with one movement. </p><p>She gets into the motion of sucking his cock. Athena’s fingers dart on the back of Harry’s leg. She hangs onto him.</p><p>Harry grows larger in her mouth. Athena bobs up and down to fill Harry in her mouth. She slurps the tip of his head and goes down the sides. She swirls around his swollen head and pulls back from him.</p><p>“This is promising, Mr. Potter. I’m sure you’re more than capable of performing an adequate payment.”</p><p>Athena cups his balls and then goes back to sucking him off. Athena’s warm lips push around his manhood. Harry reaches behind her head and shoves his cock deeper into the mouth of the sexy librarian.”</p><p>The goddess of wisdom takes Harry deep into her warm throat. She hums with hunger. It’s always the brainy ones who get the most excitement. Athena puts her hands on Harry’s lower back to guide him in.</p><p>“Shit, Athena.”</p><p>Athena pulls away from him and squeezes his cock.</p><p>“You will keep your language appropriate in the library, young man.”</p><p>Harry groans when she roughly pulls on him. Despite the rough tugging, Athena gets him harder. She slips her lips back to their previous position and sucks him harder. </p><p>“Sorry. But you’re...so good.”</p><p>Athena looks at him through those glasses. Those bright eyes shine out from behind those frames. Athena pushes Harry all the way down her throat. </p><p>The Goddess shows her divine powers by sending Harry further down. Harry holds the back of Athena’s head and rocks his way deep inside. He pulls all the way from her mouth and goes back down her throat. </p><p>“Closer.”</p><p>Athena grabs his balls to see how much payment he’s willing to give her. Satisfied, Athena strokes him faster and sucks him even harder. The groan coming from this stud of a man in front of her sends a flare of energy through Athena’s body. Harry holds on top to ride her out. </p><p>The first warm blasts hit the back of Athena’s throat. She sucks down what Harry gives her. She takes his payment deep into her throat. </p><p>Harry slips from Athena’s oral hole. Some of his “payment” splatters all over her glasses. Athena does not miss a beat. She catches the discharging fluids like a little girl catching snowflakes. </p><p>The minute Harry finishes on her face, Athena yanks her glasses off. She licks Harry’s milky discharge off of the lens.</p><p>“So….are we good?”</p><p>“Halfway there...but that’s only step one of our payment.”</p><p>Athena pushes herself on the front desk of the library. With one fluid motion, her panties fly down and exposes her pussy. Dark curls stand at attention. Athena peers over her glasses with the most alluring expression. She crooks a single finger. </p><p>Harry knows what she wants for the second part of this late fee payment. He rubs on her thighs in circular motions. He kisses them all over. Athena guides him in.</p><p>“Better show me what that nasty tongue of yours can do, Mr. Potter.”</p><p>Harry teases the edge of her lips. The moment Harry’s ready, he slips tongue deep in Athena. She puts a hand on the back of Harry’s head and guides him further inside. </p><p>“Show me...yes! Like that!”</p><p>The divine fluids splashing from the goddess spurs Harry on. Harry folds his fingers against Athena’s thighs and start rubbing on her. </p><p>Harry’s powerful tongue darts deeper into Athena and pulls completely out of her. It leaves her shuddering on the table. Harry swirls around and drinks her juices from the source. They taste of ambrosia, and Harry gets drunk off her juices. </p><p>“A good little pussy eater...even though you aren’t respectable enough to return your books...on time!”</p><p>Harry pulls out of her so he can nibble her nether lips. He slips tongue first into Athena one more time. Athena holds onto the back of Harry’s head and guides him deeper inside. Athena collapses her legs around Harry’s head and allows a moan to explode from her throat. </p><p>“Good thing you’re going to come on time in other ways.”</p><p>The double meaning of her statement brings a soft smile to Harry’s face. He makes Athena to finish. A goddess thrashing underneath his tongue always is so divine. </p><p>Harry pulls away from her face. Athena leaps off of the table and passionately attacks Harry with multiple kisses. Her soft legs wrap around his waist. </p><p>The two move closer and closer to the shelves in the back of the library. Harry undoes Athena’s top and pulls her large breasts out. They smash against Harry’s chest. Their makeout session continues. </p><p>Harry’s long rod brushes against Athena’s inner thigh. She parts her legs further. Harry shifts up a little bit and he’s almost into her. </p><p>The two meet and it’s like fire spreading all over them. Athena clings on to the edge of the shelf. Harry pulls almost all the way out of Athena and sticks his manhood into her body. Athena holds onto his hips the deeper he pumps into her. She moans into Harry’s ear. She takes him.</p><p>“Consider this credit.”</p><p>Harry nips the back of Athena’s ear. </p><p>“And consider this a bonus.”</p><p>“Yes...you’re more than...paid up!”</p><p>Athena’s toes curl. Her heels slide to the ground. Harry parts her stocking clad legs and hammers Athena into the shelves. Books go flying everywhere. Athena is too horny to care about all of the literature hitting the ground. All she cares about is what Harry’s doing inside of her. </p><p>Her insides turn to molten fire and the fire can only be staved off by one thing. The young man pushing into her. Exciting her body in every single way possible. </p><p>“Having fun?”</p><p>“Mmm...more fun than I should be...what if someone sees us?”</p><p>Athena tightens around him at this thought. Harry’s pinch to her standing peaks makes Athena moan even more. He’s rubbing and kissing her breasts. His fingers send jolts of mystical energy through her body. </p><p>“You seem pretty excited about the possibility...no...you are pretty excited about the possibility. Do you treat all of the people who bring back books this way or just the ones who you want an excuse to jump them?”</p><p>“What...do...you...think?”</p><p>Each word comes out on Harry’s thrust. Athena hangs on all the way. The ride sets her off and makes her really crave even more from her lover. </p><p>“I think that you’re about to lose it.”</p><p>Athena answers with a very crisp nod. There’s no about to about it. She is losing it. She loses it pretty badly. Athena tightens her wet hole around Harry. Harry slides a bit deeper into her and stretches her. </p><p>She keeps working onto him. Craving even more of his touch. </p><p>The last second, Harry pulls out of her. Athena almost collapses to the floor. The denial of what she’s almost had frustrates her. </p><p>Harry hoists up Athena and bends her over the desk. The ruler from her desk comes into Harry’s hand and he swats Athena’s thick rear with it. The sound of wood smacking over flesh echoes. Harry spanks Athena a couple more times and drives her completely over the edge. </p><p>“Losing it even more, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Y-yes!”</p><p>The solid wood smacks down onto Athena’s thick backside. Harry strokes the gushing hole between her legs while he spanks her. </p><p>“And now, you’re going to pay me for taking advantage of me. I bet that book wasn’t really that late. You just wanted to have a free taste of me and you wanted me to eat your pussy!”</p><p>Harry digs the edge of the ruler against her and swats Athena one more time. </p><p>“Is that right?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Because the so called virgin goddess is nothing but a cock-hungry slut. You’ve been after me for a long time you’d do anything to manipulate it.”</p><p>Harry gropes Athena’s chest. He bites down on the back of her neck.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! It wasn’t that late! I just wanted you! I wanted your cock! I wanted it pummeling my slutty holes! I’m made for fucking! I made to be fucked by you.”</p><p>“And that’s what I’m going to do….but, there’s one hole that’s completely untouched.”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“Please fuck your ass or please don’t? For someone who is wise, you could stand to be a bit more specific.”</p><p>A slick finger slides into Athena’s rear entrance. </p><p>“F-fuck my ass! Pop my anal cherry like you’ve done all my other ones.”</p><p>“This merits extra credit, yes?”</p><p>Harry slaps her asshole with the object of Athena’s lust. She wants it inside of her and in all of the worst ways possible.</p><p>“In a moment.”</p><p>A long lick of Athena’s puckered hole sends her almost spiraling out of control. An act of submission, for the most part, puts Athena on the edge. Harry prepares her tight back passage for intrusion. Every now and then, Athena feels a preview of what’s to come her way slapping against the back of her leg. </p><p>Harry pulls away from Athena and pulls her away. He pushes Athena onto the desk. Her back passage opens up for Harry to delve into. A tease sets Athena over the edge. </p><p>“I want my ass fucked! Please! You’re going to drive me insane.”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t want that.”</p><p>Harry brushes his swollen head against Athena’s tight passage. He’s this close to slipping inside of her. She calls for him and Harry’s about ready to accept the charges. </p><p>Athena grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him forward. He’s almost inside of her and it’s amazing. The allure of Athena calls to Harry. </p><p>Finally, Harry slips into Athena’s taboo hole. Athena clutches him. She watches Harry hammer the point home. He pulls out and drills her rear passage deeper. Harry clutches Athena’s ass cheek and spanks her a couple more times. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and drives into her again. </p><p>The rippling length slips deeper in Athena. He groans and goes deeper inside of her. Harry pulls almost all the way out of Athena and slaps her ass from behind. </p><p>“Harder! Faster! More! More! More! More!”</p><p>“Yes! I can see how much you want.”</p><p>Harry brushes against Athena’s front entrance. He stimulates her on all sides. Athena’s gushing hole overflows from Harry driving his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. </p><p>She keeps writhing and wants even more. Harry gives her pretty much everything she can take. He pulls almost all the way from Athena and sticks her several times. </p><p>“Mmm! More!”</p><p>“You can’t ever take enough.”</p><p>It’s just like Aphrodite tells her, when you get one taste of Harry Potter’s cock, you really have to have the entire package. His veiny breeding rod spikes its way deeper into her bowels. Her anus stretches for him. As tight or loose as she wants to be is one of the perks of being a goddess. </p><p>Harry holds on tight. He’s all over her body. The back of her legs receive a constant assault from Harry’s warm mouth. He kisses on the back of Athena’s legs and drives himself into her. The loud smack of flesh follows the closer Harry edges to the end. </p><p>“I can take this all day. Can you?”</p><p>“Yes...all day...all night...every second...it feels so good!”</p><p>Athena’s honeypot overflows. Harry scoops the juices from her and feeds them to Athena. She takes them just as well as she takes Harry in her tight anal passage. </p><p>Forever, Athena belongs to Harry. It’s the way it should be, all of the goddesses bowing before him. Repeatedly and constantly breaking because of his rabid fire thrusts. </p><p>“It’s about time for me to finish off. I hope that you’re ready.”</p><p>“I...am! I’m ready. I’m really ready!”</p><p>“I’m sure you are. And I’m close...I want to see you gush one more time.”</p><p>“Honey, I’m already...there!”</p><p>Athena’s eyes close. The naughty librarian takes it up the ass and good. The anal pounding she receives almost sends her to her breaking point. </p><p>The sounds Athena makes sends Harry over the edge. He spills his load inside of her back passageway. Each thrust brings a warmth through her body. </p><p>Athena can not say any words. Her glasses slip off almost completely. The blue eyes of the goddess spark with desire. Harry rides her ass all the way to the end. Each slap of his balls against her makes Athena’s juices squirt out like a fountain. </p><p>He finishes in her and leaves Athena to collapse on her desk. Harry smiles at his handiwork. </p><p>“I hope that teaches you a lesson.”</p><p>“Well, I’m always one for learning. But maybe the lesson should be reinforced.”</p><p>Harry spanks Athena one more time. The dribble of cum spilling out of Athena’s hole shows how many more times he wants to impart the lesson on her. </p><p>“Well, I’m always for helping someone out.”</p><p>Another squeeze shows Athena who owns her now. And who owns her ass. </p><p>It’s a very valuable lesson. <br/><strong>The End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>